


Blinded by Love

by EngorgedCat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Bilbo, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Self-Lubricantion, Top Thorin, What a cheesy title, bagginshield, i should be asleep, might do a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngorgedCat/pseuds/EngorgedCat
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has run into an unfortunate event that causes him to lose his sight (just for a few days). Thorin uses this opportunity to build up his courage and confess his love for the hobbit.





	Blinded by Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was digging through old notes and I can across this fanfic I never finished. Better late than never. Enjoy!  
> \\(^-^)/

Bilbo Baggins laid on the bed of some Inn he did not know the name of. He would have read the sign if he hadn't managed to be temporarily blinded. His condition was caused by an explosion that had more of a flash than destruction. Gandalf, however, assured him that he'd be fine within the next few days and wrapped bandages around his head covering his eyes as a way to help them heal faster.  
"This sucks." the hobbit thought with his arms crossed and pressed to his chest waiting for sleep to overcome him. Just as he began to doze off, the low sound of his door creaking open caused him moved his head in the direction of the sound.

  
"Who's there?" He asked, feeling his heart start to slightly hammer in his chest. He secretly hoped it was the leader of the dwarves. Thorin made him feel fluttery and calm at the same time, with his demanding tone and his determination. He waited patiently for his visitor to announce their self. But it never happened instead he could hear heavy footsteps draw closer and he began to take in faster breaths while his hand moved to where he assumed his sword would be.

  
Just as he managed to touch the cool handle, a hand lightly touched his face. It wasn't Gandalf's, his fingers were long and cold. These one's, however, were warm and callused from years of hold a sword. He quickly thought of the dwarves it could be that had a little too much to drink. His own hands reached out and found the shoulders of the man and he pushed them back. The dwarf turned out to be a lot stronger than he was and moved closer until he could feel their breath against his lips.

  
"N-n-no, please." He said before trying to grab onto anything that could help him. He managed to catch hold of the man's hair and he could feel the long braids. Dori, Fili, and Nili had braids, so did Thorin but he doubted that the King Under the Mountain would ever fall for someone like a simple Hobbit. Upon further inspection of their hair, he figured it was most likely Fili since Dori's and Nili's hair was far shorter than the handful he had grabbed.

  
He moved his hands to his face and tried to push him away when suddenly he realized something about this dwarf. He couldn't feel the braids Fili had in his beard . He frowned slightly and moved his hands down to his clothes, trying to figure out who this was. He stopped abruptly, feeling the mail shirt made from a metal. From the texture of it it was one of the finest metals of all Middle Earth, Mirthful. He only knew one person who owned such fine protection.

  
"Thorin." He mumbled out, and if responding to his name, the dwarf moved closer, kissing him lightly against his lips. The hobbit gasped slightly and the other male pulled away.

  
"Burglar, you seem find yourself in the strangest situations." Thorin grumbled, lightly touching the hobbit's face. Said face turned a dark crimson color and Bilbo's hand came up and gently touch his own lips. 'Maybe I'm dreaming.' He thought to himself.

  
Thorin's POV

  
The King Under the Mountain sat in the bar of the Burrow, a small Inn that was welcoming to smaller creatures. He grimaced slightly as Gandalf spoke to him of his hobbit's condition. 'Yes, my hobbit and only mine.' He thought to himself. Their journey spent together caused him to grow closer to the burglar despite seeming like he practically hated the male.

  
"Thorin." Gandalf said, with a twinkle in his eye. The dwarf glanced up at the wizard and tried to clear his head as he repeated what he had said."Go check on Bilbo, I'm sure he's lonely in that room." The old man said before standing up. "I need to be going, I might have a friend that can help." Thorin nodded slightly before downing another drink. Dwarves were great at drinking. It was almost like they had an extra stomach just for the beverages.

  
The dwarf stood from his chair after letting the drink settle. He moved slowly up the stairs so not to wake anyone in the rooms. His hands felt sweaty as he drew closer, Bilbo had that effect on him. He lightly grasped the knob and moved into the room. The door had freaked loudly causing him to wince.

  
"Who's there?" He heard the hobbit ask. He almost replied as he drew closer but something stopped him. His eyes darted down to the male's light pink lips and he continued to move until he noticed that he was barely an inch from his mouth.  
He felt the hands that had been reaching for Bilbo's sword, Sting, suddenly go the his shoulder. The push barely fazed him and he glanced upward to his face. The boy looked terrified and he almost pull back upon hearing his pleas for him to stop. However as he let out another breath, he felt the hobbits hands go to his chest, feeling the armor. He raised his brow slightly and watched as Bilbo's face turned a bright red.

  
"Thorin?" He question and said dwarf smiled brightly moving closer. His lips lightly pressed against the other's and he chuckled lightly when he heard him gasp.

  
Bilbo's POV

  
Strong hands lightly ran to his hands and pulled them from the hobbit's face. Another kiss was placed on his lips and he slowly parted them, deciding that if this was a dream then he was going to enjoy it. Thorin seemed to enjoy his compliance and slipped in his tongue.  
The dwarf easily dominated the smaller male's mouth, ravishing the warmth within the orifice. He pulled slightly away, licking his lips.

  
"I fear I can't wait any longer, hobbit. Tell me that you want me or tell me to stop." Thorin said, pulling slightly away.

  
"I-" Bilbo said, his mind clouded as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. Did he want Thorin? Of course he did. He just couldn't find a way a form words at the moment. He reached out grabbing the shoulders of the dwarf and pulling him down to his body so that he could bury his face in the junction of his neck.

  
"...want you..." the hobbit mumbled and Thorin broke out with a huge grin across his face. He slowly moved his hands down the waist of the creature and shifted his body so that he was seated in between his legs.

  
"You're mine, Bilbo. Always and forever." Thorin promised, reaching forward and slipping his fingertips into the waistband of the hobbit's pants. Bilbo chewed his lip as he lifted up his body, making the process easier when the pants were removed and tossed somewhere on the floor.

  
A blush blossomed across Bilbo's round face when Thorin traced his fingers gently up his leg stopping right at where his leg met his hip. The hand moved closer to his penis and the calluased fingers grazed across it before wrapping around the base.

  
A slow stroke already had him weak and red in the face while the dwarf peered at his reaction. His hand moved to cover his mouth, halting any sound say for small whimpers. Thorin removed his hand from the hobbit's member and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

  
"I want to hear you, burglar." He said grabbing his thighs and pulled the smaller male down. Bilbo's hands moved slowly up his arms and he grabbed the dwarf's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

  
Thorin eagerly kissed him back while his finger lightly grazed his hole, causing him to jump slightly. His hole was already warm and slick which confused Thorin slightly. He glanced up at the blinded male and was about to open his mouth when Bilbo began to speak.

  
"Um- Hobbits are able to mate with males or females so they produce a lubricant that makes it easier." He rushed out, feeling the dwarf stare at him. Thorin ran his finger across his hole again, watching him jerk and whimper.  
He slowly pressed his finger against the pucker, and watching as it opened under the pressure. He thrusted his finger back and forth into him causing Bilbo to arch up and let out a soft moan. He easily slipped in another finger and scissored them, stretching his hole.

  
Once he felt that Bilbo was ready, he gripped his own member and lightly ran the head against the hole. It twitched eagerly and he grinned, looking up at the hobbit. Bilbo's entire face was a scarlet red. Thorin leaned forward and kissed his lips just as he began to push into his hole.

  
He groans as he's engulfed in the tight heat. He stops pushing in after a moment, stopping at the first couple of inches. Bilbo's lip was trapped between his own teeth as he tried to muffle his moans. After a moment his breathing slowed down allowing Thorin to continue to push in until he bottomed out.  
Thorin strained, trying not to thrust roughly into the hobbit's body, taking him hard and fast. He wanted this to be special though, and seem like more than a cheap fuck.

  
He allows Bilbo to adjust again and he slowly pulled out about halfway before pushing back. He began to pick up his pace and pulled out till the tip almost popped out and thrust back in. Bilbo arches upward and let out a series of moans and whimpers.

  
Thorin leaned down during his thrust, kissing the smaller male's chest. Bilbo could feel him approach completion and he let out a gasp.

  
"Th-Thorin, I 'm c-close." He managed to groan out before cumming across his stomach.

  
Thorin grunted loudly and thrusted two more times, reaching his own completion. He stilled and emptied hisself inside the warm hole. Once he caught his breath, he pulled his self out, watching as a bit of cum began to leak from the hole. Bilbo shivered slightly and reached forward, feeling for Thorin’s face. He met him in the middle and they kissed deeply, both wrapping around each other.

  
“I can’t wait for your vision to return, burglar.” The dwarf mumbled in the crook of his neck. Bilbo nodded and yawned slightly. Thorin looked up and smiled at the soft sound. He loved Bilbo and he loved how they seemed to complete each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, or whatever! I greatly appreciate it all!
> 
> =^-^=


End file.
